Gatita Peligrosa
by Bird-05
Summary: [One-shot] Ladybug es la motivacion de Chat Noir para sacar las garras; pero, Felix es la razon de Bridgette para ser peligrosa, dejando de lado su inocencia y adorable actitud. Todo por celos.


**He aqui con una historia, espero que les guste y dejen rebiews.** **Los personajes son de Thomas Astruc (aunque lamentablemente no los use) y sin mas que decir, ¡Comensamos!**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

Bridgette platicaba con Allegra en la banca del colegio, hablaban sobre su nuevo y perfecto noviazgo con el modelo mas codiciado de Paris. Su mejor amiga sabia que ambos se querían mucho, Felix la protegía con sus nueve vidas cuando enfrentaban akumas; al principio no confiaba en dejarla con él, pero con el tiempo gano su confianza sobre protectora, y si la lastimaba, enfrentaría al poder del fuego de Melody.

Cuando vieron al rubio bajar las escaleras, Bridgette se tenso, pero su actitud cambio cuando miro a Celeste a su lado, ella le sujetaba del brazo sonriéndole para que no se vaya, Félix tenia el ceño fruncido mientras la apartaba lo mas cortes posible, hasta que ella se le abalanzo abrasándole por el cuello con el rostro frente a frente. Ese fue el detonante de la azabache.

Allegra frunció el ceño, y cuando miro a Bridgette se sorprendió, ella ya no estaba. La busco con la vista por los alrededores pero nada. El chillido de la pelirroja llamo su atención y vio como el jugo de uva se vertía en sus finas ropas. La accionante era nada mas y nada menos que Bridgette, Celeste se separo de Félix rápidamente.

-¿¡Acaso estas loca!? - chillo arrebatándole la botella de jugo, que cayo al piso.

-No te acerques a Félix ¡El es mío! - pateo la botella y se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja, poniéndose encima y revolviendo sus largos cabellos ondeados. Celeste no se quedo atrás, la empujaba, pero la pequeña peliazul era mas fuerte que ella, así que solo se sujeto el cabello intentando quitar las manos de Bridgette.

Todos se acercaban escuchando los gritos de Celeste, pero nadie asía nada, Allegra no sabia que hacer, solía ser muy asustadiza en esas ocasiones cuando no tenia antifaz.

-¡Suéltame! ¡AYUDA! - Chillaba de dolor con pequeñas lagrimas en sus celestes ojos claros.

-Déjalo... en... paz... - seguía tirando de su cabello y tomo en sus manos nuevamente el jugo y lo vertió en su cara, mientras que la contraria pataleaba como una niña olvidando sus modales refinados.

-¡Bridgette! - llamo Claude sujetándole la muñeca - ¡para!

-¡QUITAMELA! - grito Celeste.

Félix se obligo a reaccionar y sujeto a Bridgette de la cintura separándola y con algo de esfuerzo lo logro. Claude ayudo a la pobre Celeste a recobrar la compostura, en lo que ella lo empujo sumamente molesta.

-¡¿Como te atreves?! - dijo amenazante, asiendo que Bridgette dejara de zafarse del agarre de Félix - esto no se quedara asi, le diré todo al director para que te ¡expulsen!.

-¿Que...? - susurro asustada.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? - se escucho la voz firme del director. Los estudiantes se disiparon rápidamente regresando a sus cursos y los únicos que quedaron eran los cinco jóvenes.

-¡Señor Damocles! - llamo Celeste - ¡tiene que expulsar a Bridgette! Me ataco sin ningún motivo - se señalo a si misma, mostrando su penoso estado.

-Vengan a mi oficina - dijo serio, Celeste solo sonrió y Bridgette estaba de piedra, aun así se obligo a reaccionar y obedecer - ambas - recalco la orden.

Bridgette se encontraba en la oficina del director con la cabeza agachada sumamente arrepentida, mientras que el hombre se encontraba hablando con Celeste.

La chica estaba muy molesta y cansada de las suplicas de la azabache por pedirle perdón.

-Tiene que hacer algo, si mis padres se enteran de esto, usted y esa loca estarán en serios problemas.

-Lo sé, señorita Ruccel me encargare de tomar las medidas necesarias contra esta indisciplina

-Espero que así sea – amenazo y se dio media vuelta para irse, sin antes mirar a Bridgette con odio - esto no se quedara así.

-Señorita Bonafonte - llamo el director, la pobre peliazul se acerco lentamente para sentarse en la silla y cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

-Lo siento señor, de verdad. Yo... no se lo que me paso - balbuceaba suplicante - b-bueno... si lo sé p-pero no quería reaccionar asi; lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad... - hablaba sin darse un minuto para respirar, el director solo escuchaba sus suplicas con expresión seria hasta que le izo una seña para que le dejara hablar.

-Si piensa que la expulsare, déjeme decirle que no será así - Bridgette lo miro sorprendida, sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros - veo que no fue violenta pero aun debo darle un castigo severo - espero un momento para que la chica hablara pero no dijo nada - esta suspendida por tres semanas - sus palabras eran claras y firmes, cosa que congelo a Bridgette.

-¿T-tres... s-semanas? - dijo muy asustada, ¡era casi un mes!. El director solo asintió con la cabeza - E-e-esta b-bien. Con su permiso - se levanto de la silla robóticamente y salió de la oficina sin ninguna expresión.

Estuvo recargada en la puerta unos minutos pensando que le diría a sus tíos, ¿que por culpa de sus celos casi la expulsan?. Seria muy desagradecido de su parte, después de que ellos la cuidaran como a su propia hija, también seria un mal ejemplo para su pequeña prima; no quería que Marinette aprenda sus errores; como la mayor, debía ser el ejemplo y como heroína hacer lo correcto.

Toco el timbre del fin de receso. Bajo las escaleras y diviso a sus dos mejores amigos junto a Félix.

-No puedo creer que me arrebataras el jugo para desperdiciarlo - Claude miro tristemente la botella vacía.

-Yo tengo jugo de naranja - le dijo Allegra mostrando una botella sin abrir. Claude tomo la botella contento.

-¿Ya te había dicho que eres mi Allegria? - sonrió ladino y la rubia desvió la mirada sonriendo.

-T-tenemos clases de química - lo sujeto del brazo evadiendo el tema nerviosa - los esperamos arriba - y se fue con el castaño para darle privacidad a sus amigos.

La pareja se quedo a solas en los desiertos corredores de la escuela, Bridgette no levantaba la cabeza por pena y vergüenza.

-Bridt, ¿esta todo bien? - dijo suavemente Félix, ella seguía con mirada en el suelo, tenia miedo que el se molestara por su actitud infantil; a pesar que la pelirroja llevaba semanas tratando de llamar la atención de Félix y eso provocaba su estomago retorcerse.

-Lo siento - susurro - no te molestes, n-no debí - cubrió su rostro. Félix solo sonrió.

-No estoy molesto, es mas, te agradezco quitármela de encima - Bridgette lo miro atreves de sus dedos tímida. Felix la rodeo con sus brazos dándole mas alivio. Ella suspiro y correspondió el abraso gustosa.

-Te quiero Felix, te quiero, te quiero - se separo un poco para mirarlo.

-¿Así que solo tuyo? - una sonrisa juguetona se instalo, provocando un gran rubor en Bridgette - ya era hora que reclamaras lo que te pertenece.

-N-no quise d-decirlo en fr-frente de to-todos, y-yo... tu... t-tu no eres mío, digo si, pero no que me perteneces, tu eres tu propio dueño, no que seas mi mascota o algo asi, solo digo q-que... ¡ah...!- se callo y escondió su rostro sonrojado en su pecho.

Félix amplio su sonrisa a estilo Chat Noir - Eres mas fuerte celosa My Bug - beso la coronilla de su cabeza - mi gatita peligrosa.

-N-no me digas así !gato tonto!- chillo ruborizada.

En respuesta se escucho una carcajada de Félix. Amaba ponerla celosa y nerviosa; pero mas le gustaba que ella anunciara que era suyo, y luchara por él como una gatita peligrosa.

 **¿Les gusto el one-shot? espero que si. Muy cortito, lo sé. ¡Dejen corazoncito para apoyar a esta escritora novata! cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Y sin mas bla... bla... bla... me despido.**

 **bye... bye... :)**


End file.
